Je te dédie cette lettre, mon amour
by Maheru Saruwatari
Summary: Toi et moi...Ce fut l'apocalypse, le big bang , la fin du monde…Encore mieux que l'Exta, que la Coke ou que le Shit, encore mieux qu'un saut en parachute, encore mieux qu'un tour de grand Huit. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je plongeais mon regard dans le tien, j'avais l'impression d'exister, de vivre et de mourir en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être défoncé et de voler. O.S.


**Je te dédie cette lettre, mon amour**

Tu étais tout, pour moi. L'oxygène dans mes poumons, celui qui me permettait de vivre. Le moteur de mon corps, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Le salut de mon âme, mon âme si noir et si torturée. Tu étais tout.

Tu m'avais sorti du gouffre dans lequel je m'étais engouffré moi-même, de ma propre tombe que je creusais à main nue. Tu avais éveillé en moi des sentiments inconnu, insoupçonné jusque-là. Et même si tout mon être semblait tout droit sorti des enfers, grâce à toi, j'avais pu y ajouter des couleurs. Le rouge, la couleur de l'amour fou…Le rose aussi, couleur de tes cheveux si originaux. Le vert, celui de tes yeux, ceux qui me regardait toujours avec autant d'amour et de tendresse.

J'aurais pu énumérer durant des heures, des jours même, tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi, toutes les choses que tu m'avais apportées.

A l'époque de notre rencontre, je n'étais rien. Un déchet, un ombre de l'homme que j'étais autrefois. Un drogué, un camé, un putain de junkie…

J'aurais tout vendu pour un peu de coke… Ma mère, mon père et mon frère. Ma voiture y étais déjà passée, je n'avais plus de travail, plus d'endroit ou vivre, j'avais tout perdu. Et ma seule pensée lorsque je me levais le matin ou la dernière avant de me coucher était « à quand ma prochaine dose ». Je n'avais que ça en tête.

Ils avaient tous essayé de me sauver, de me sortir de là. Ma mère, tentant temps bien que mal de protéger sa progéniture, tombant en dépression en se rendant compte de son échec. Mon père, n'acceptant pas qu'un de ses fils puissent salir à ce point le nom de notre famille. Mon frère, me haïssant le plus qu'il le pouvait pour cacher sa tristesse de perdre son cadet de la sorte…Même mon meilleur ami, aujourd'hui marié à une jolie noiraude. Ils avaient tous fini par abandonné, par me laissé tomber. Ils m'avaient tous oublié, sauf toi…

Et je me haïssais, crois-moi. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi con, aujourd'hui encore.

Mais toi tu t'en fichais…Tu me disais sans arrêt que c'était pour moi, que tu m'aimais. Pour moi et pour moi seul. Tu hurlais au monde ton amour pour moi alors que tout le monde me jugeaient, que tout le monde m'oubliaient. Mais tu restais là…Tu tenais bon, tu n'abandonnais pas. Tu ne _m'_abandonnais pas.

Et même si toi et moi, nous venions de deux monde totalement différents, nous avons fini par nous rencontrer.

Et ce fut l'apocalypse, le big bang , la fin du monde…Encore mieux que l'Exta, que la Coke ou que le Shit, encore mieux qu'un saut en parachute, encore mieux qu'un tour de grand Huit. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je plongeais mon regard dans le tiens, j'avais l'impression d'exister, de vivre et de mourir en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être défoncé et de voler.

Ce soir-là, comme les soirs précédant depuis des années, mon chemin était uniquement guidé par le produit illicite qui s'écoulait dans mon sang, à un tel point que je ne faisais même plus la différence entre le réel et le rêve.

Il faisait nuit, le vent soufflait et la pluie tombait en une bruine humide, fraiche. Les seuls lampadaires de ce quartier malfamé s'illuminaient par intermittence, donnant froid dans le dos à n'importe quel être normalement constitué. Et moi j'avançais sans but, sans avenir, les mains dans mon vieux sweet noir, rabattu sur mon crane afin de me faire encore plus discret que je l'étais déjà. J'avais beau croisé des gens parfois, mais ils faisaient comme si je n'existais…Comme tout le monde sur cette planète, mon dealer excepté. Mais ça c'était avant toi…

Dans cette rue, mes pas se firent plus lents et je sentais mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Dans mon crâne, mon sang pulsait furieusement, me donnant un mal de chien, me brouillant les yeux, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire…Du moins, je l'avais espéré si fort à ce moment.

C'était la fin. J'allais faire une overdose.

Les lumières s'étaient mise à danser et j'avais perdu l'équilibre, j'étais tombé, me fracassant le crane contre le bitume.

Et moi, j'attendais. J'attendais que la mort viennent me chercher, qu'elle m'emporte enfin avec elle pour que je ne souffre plus de cette mélancolie qui m'avait rendu malade.

Je me souviens du bruit de tes talons haut, ce soir-là. Ils claquaient sur le sol tel les battements incessant de mon cœur, et aujourd'hui encore, quand je me concentre bien, je peux les entendre. Parce qu'ils furent le premier bruit de ma nouvelle vie, de ma renaissance.

Etendu sur le sol, j'avais vu quelques mèches de tes si beaux cheveux glisser dans ma direction, puis ce fut au tour de tes yeux de rencontrer l'océan de tristesse qu'étaient les miens.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que ma vie changea, que mon monde fait de mensonge et de désespoir prit vie. C'est à ce moment-là que mon cœur hurla à ma tête que oui…J'étais en vie.

Tu n'avais pas dit un mot et moi, j'avais glissé dans l'inconscient. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais au chaud, emmitoufler dans le plaid et allonger sur un sofa, un feu crépitant à mon oreille.

Et tu étais en face de moi, assise sur une chaise. Tu buvais du thé, une tasse fumante dans ta main droite me le confirmant. Tu m'avais alors adressé la parole pour la première fois et crois-moi mon amour, ce son fut pour moi la plus belle mélodie du monde. Ho ma douce, tes mots résonnent encore en moi, tu les avais soufflé sur une voix de velours que je ne me laçais pas d'écouter.

« Je suis médecin, vous avez fait une overdose. Je vous ai ramené chez moi. Excusez-moi mais, je doute que, vu votre états, vous ayez les moyens de vous payer un séjour à l'hôpital. »

Beaucoup de gens l'aurait très mal pris, mais moi non. Parce que tu étais franche, que tu faisais attention à moi, et enfin, que tu n'avais pas ce regard immonde de dégout porté sur ma personne.

Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire commença. Toi, la splendide médecin et moi le délinquant, le rejeté de la société.

Et tout c'était enchainé à une vitesse folle. J'étais resté longtemps chez « toi », tu m'avais permis de prendre un nouveau départ. J'avais trouvé un travail de vendeur dans une boutique de fringue branchée, -Tu avais toujours maintenu que c'était surtout grâce à mon physique avantageux- et j'allais de mieux en mieux. Tu m'avais sevré de toutes ces conneries et je m'étais attaché à toi plus que de raison, tu étais devenue essentielle, mon nouveau souffle de vie.

Et puis mes sentiments finirent par grandir encore et encore, jusqu'au premier « Je t'aime » soufflé du bout des lèvres alors que j'étais sûr que tu ne l'entendrais pas.

Mais tu m'avais entendu…Comme toujours.

Si tu savais comme je me suis senti heureux lorsque tu m'as avoué que toi aussi, tu m'aimais. Si heureux lorsque tes lèvres, mon plus grand péché, ma plus grande addiction, touchèrent les miennes.

Te souviens-tu de ce soir-là, mon amour ? De notre première fois ensemble ? De ta voix, de tes gémissements, de tes caresses et de tes baisers…Te souviens-tu de mes pleures ? De mon souffle court, de mes soupirs rauques, semblable à une prière qui t'étais adressée à toi et à toi seule ? Tu étais devenue mon monde, ma déesse…Tellement de bonheur dans mes yeux et dans les tiens…

Ho ma douce, ces images resteront à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je me souviens aussi du combat que tu avais mené contre toute ta famille telle une guerrière. Tu t'étais battue pour moi, pour _nous_.

Et alors qu'ils t'avaient tous abandonnée, tu m'avais soufflé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'eux, que tu n'avais besoin que de moi…Que si il le fallait, tu irais jusqu'à hurler ton amour pour moi du haut d'un building pour être sûr que tout le monde le sache, pour que le monde entier comprennent que tu m'aimais…

Et je crois que c'est à partir de cette instant que mon amour pour toi se transforma…Ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'en était devenu de la folie. Et la folie laissa sa place à l'adoration. Je t'aimais comme on aimait un dieu, comme on aimait l'univers, comme on aimait son monde.

Tu étais mon monde, mon amour. J'étais, je suis et je serais toujours fou de toi, tu le sais ?

Malheureusement, je crois que dieu ne supporta pas que je te mette à son niveau, que les étoiles et la lune était jalouse de ton éclat, de l'éclat que tu produisais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, parce qu'ils te reprirent à moi…

Ce soir-là, j'avais dans l'intention de te demander en mariage, tu sais ? J'avais économisé durant des mois pour t'offrir cette bague, une émeraude dont tu serais tombée amoureuse, j'en suis sûr.

Et c'est en venant me retrouvé que ta voiture fut fauchée par un camion…

Cela fait trois jours que tu es partie aujourd'hui, mon amour. Je ne vis plus…Même mourir doit être beaucoup plus reposant que vivre sans toi. J'ai fait graver ta tombe comme tu l'aurais aimé, des lettres fines et délicates, mais qui tiendront parfaitement l'usure du temps…Tout comme toi, ma douce.

Mon amour, ceci sont les derniers mots que je t'écris depuis ce monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un monde sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. Alors j'ai décidé de te rejoindre, attends-moi d'accord ?

Même si je sais que de là-haut, tu dois être très en colère, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les médicaments sont surement la manière la plus douce de mourir, parce que tu seras toujours dans mes pensées.

Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je t'aime mon amour.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Je t'aime

Par-delà des étoiles et de l'univers, du temps et de tout ce qui m'empêche d'être avec toi,

Je fais la promesse de te retrouver. »

Et c'est ainsi que dans un dernier soupire, le jeune homme posa sa plume. Délicatement, il prit son œuvre entre ses doigts fin et la plia, l'enfilant dans une enveloppe.

Calmement, il se leva et pris son manteau, mettant la lettre dans sa poche, et quitta l'appartement, _leur appartement. _ Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au cimetière, repensant une dernière fois aux souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait comme son plus cher trésor.

Il finit par s'asseoir devant une pierre tombale, la caressant du bout des doigts, lui soufflant quelques mots, tel un murmure.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, le vent se leva et fit voler les feuilles. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois ce spectacle, confortablement installé près de sa bien-aimée, et s'endormit pour toujours. Et pour la première fois, la mélancolie c'en était allée pour laisser place à la paix.

Aujourd'hui, quand les gens regardent ces deux tombes l'une à côté de l'autre, même si l'émotions les prennent aux tripes et que qu'il ont envie de verser des larmes, il y a une chose que qu'ils ressentent, plus forte que les autres…

La paix.

Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha

Que leur amour se porte au-delà de la mort

Voilà pour un petit O.S.! J'espère qu'is vous aura plu, laissez moi vos avis s'iou plait, c'est toujours utile! ^_^

A très vite,

Saruwa-Chan


End file.
